


ache instead

by alpacameron



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacameron/pseuds/alpacameron
Summary: sometimes kuroo breaks down
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: KuroShou Week 2020





	ache instead

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this in april 2019 in my notes app. i was going to draw for kuroshou week today but artfight has consumed my life and now i'm very tired, so i figured it'd be better to show this to the world rather than nothing at all. i'm sorry it's very short life has sucked all motivation out of me.

kuroo clutched daishou’s shirt with shaking hands and pressed his head against his chest. his eyes were screwed shut, and his breathing labored.

daishou placed a hand on kuroo’s shoulder. kuroo nearly folded at the touch, and he wrapped himself around daishou’s torso.

daishou then put both of his hands against kuroo’s back, but he could only feel kuroo trembling even more.

a sad sigh escaped him. “come here,” he said, sliding down to his knees and wrapping kuroo in a proper embrace.

kuroo clung on with desperation. he buried his face into daishou’s neck and tried to stifle a sob. daishou could feel him shaking.

“it hurts...” kuroo whispered.

daishou rubbed kuroo’s back, sliding his hands up and down in a gesture he hoped felt soothing. “i know...” he said, bringing a hand to kuroo’s nape in a reassuring hold. he rubbed his thumb back and forth and leaned his head against kuroo’s. “sometimes you just need to cry it out,” he murmured.

kuroo continued shuddering against daishou’s neck. he held daishou tighter.

“let it out, tetsurou. i’m here.”

kuroo’s breath hitched, and a sob escaped his throat. tears flooded down his cheeks, his breathing was rapid and shaking, his grip was deadly, and daishou held him close as he cried.


End file.
